


Found

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I TOLD YOU I'D MAKE IT FLUFFY, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: My girl Vee posted a sad thing, and had the audacity that we would never know if it got a happy ending, so here I am proving her wrong.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nathmarc November 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074182) by [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever). 



> Go read the oneshot this was based off of or this wont make sense.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074182/chapters/66142654

The phone buzzed again, louder this time, screaming at him to answer

He begrudgingly picked up the device, expecting to hear Alix nagging him to get out of bed.

The complaint on the tip of his tongue died the second he heard that voice, that wonderful honey-like voice, the voice he hadn't heard in a year.

"Hey baby, why didn't you pick up?"

Nathaniel's throat dried, and hot tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Baby open the door its cold."

As if possessed Nathaniel ran to the door, dropping his phone in the process, and flung it open.

In the doorway stood Marc, _his_ Marc, the Marc he loved, and the Marc he still loves.

"I'm home baby." 


End file.
